Instantes de una Vida
by Muinesva
Summary: Orion Black se sentía orgulloso de su familia. Hasta que la vida comenzó a demostrarle que estaba equivocado, y que nada iba bien. Para el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Instantes de una vida**

_por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Walburga estaba aferrada a su brazo, sonriendo ante los que les felicitaban. Eran primos y no había nada mejor que eso para contraer matrimonio. Se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón y sabían que era posible confiar el uno en el otro. Los unía un sincero aprecio, pero no sentían ese sentimiento asfixiante del que tanto escucharon hablar en Hogwarts, y sin embargo no importaba. El compromiso que habían asumido era suficiente para mantenerlos juntos durante toda la vida.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Orion comenzó a sentir algo más fuerte por su esposa, y sabía que la sonrisa de ella al verle era sincera. Le gustaba hablar con Walburga tras la cena y sabía que ella lo apoyaría de verdad sin importar las adversidades. Había visto a algunos conocidos suyos y sus matrimonios, y podía decir que se sentía orgulloso del suyo.

La primera vez que vio a Walburga llorar era porque su amiga del colegio había muerto. Su esposa se secó las lágrimas rápidamente cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación, repentinamente avergonzada. Orion no soportaba las lágrimas y consideraba débiles a quienes sucumbían ante la tristeza, y le gustaba que Walburga fuera una mujer fuerte, pero en ese momento, el verla con los ojos enrojecidos removió algo en su interior y se acercó a ella lentamente, para abrazarla. Su esposa agradeció el gesto en silencio y hundió el rostro en su pecho, volviendo a sollozar. En ese momento Orion fue consciente de que lo que sentía era amor. No era ese amor sin sentido, que volvía locos a quienes caían bajo su influjo; era el amor producto de la convivencia y de la aceptación de las virtudes y defectos de la persona con quien compartía su vida.

Para Orion, sus dos hijos fueron una bendición. Mientras eran pequeños, les había enseñado muchas cosas, pero con el paso de los años, Walburga fue la única encargada de su cuidado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ellos se hicieron lo suficientemente mayores como para querer más independencia. Seguían siendo unos niños, pero trataban de comportarse como adultos. Muchas veces, Orion los había visto imitando sus gestos. Él sonreía para sí, orgulloso de sus hijos. Y por ello era tan estricto con ellos, porque solo así lograría que siguieran por el camino correcto.

Veía lo que quería ver, y quizás por eso no vio a tiempo que Sirius cada vez rechazaba más los preceptos de la pureza de la sangre. No lo entendía, si había sido educado de la misma forma que su hermano. Walburga jamás perdió la oportunidad de recordarles que eran privilegiados y que por ello no podían traicionar a su sangre. Regulus escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre, y asentía con solemnidad. Sirius, en cambio, escuchaba sin decir nada, pero se podía adivinar cierto gesto de desdén en su rostro. No lo notaron, pero cuando lo hicieron, Orion lo justificó diciendo que era un niño, que aún no comprendía la importancia del tema. Tal vez con el tiempo lo haría. Walburga solo fruncía los labios y negaba con la cabeza en un claro gesto de pesimismo, y el tiempo se encargaría de darle la razón. El primer disgusto llegó en cuanto su primogénito fue designado a Gryffindor.

Regulus estaba impaciente por escuchar la lectura de la carta de su hermano, lleno de emoción por saber los detalles de la Selección y sobre todo de la magnificencia del castillo. Mientras Orion desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza con una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo, estaba seguro que las líneas hablarían sobre el glorioso momento en que Sirius había entrado en Slytherin, como era la tradición familiar. Creyó que todo mejoraría de ahora en adelante. Estar en esa casa reforzaría las enseñanzas que le habían dado y sería un auténtico Black. Pero al abrir la carta se encontró con algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginar. Esperaba que Sirius estuviera furioso, incluso que amenazara con quemar el Sombrero Seleccionador por su decisión, pero no, estaba orgulloso y lo demostraba con ridículos dibujos en los márgenes de la carta, decorados con los colores de Gryffindor.

Walburga se quedó atónita ante tamaña desfachatez y arrancó la carta de las manos de su marido y la estrujó con fuerza. Orion la había visto enfadada, pero nunca como en ese momento. Y tampoco imaginó que ella lanzaría el pergamino al fuego.

Nadie habló más del tema, pero durante las vacaciones, Orion trató por todos los medios de enderezar a Sirius, pero de nada servía. No importaban las extensas charlas que le daba, su hijo se había convertido en un sinvergüenza y ahora no solo ignoraba las reprimendas, sino que no temía pregonar a los cuatro vientos que la pureza de sangre era basura. Walburga solía perder los nervios más seguido, y a veces gritaba, amenazando a Sirius de que si no cambiaba de actitud lo iba a borrar del tapiz familiar. Y lo que creía que sería una amenaza perfecta, era para Sirius motivo de risas.

Regulus era el orgullo de Orion y Walburga. Slytherin como toda la familia, por supuesto. Un chico que jamás había replicado a sus padres y que apoyaba como era debido el lema de la familia. Regulus estaba convencido de que sus padres querían lo mejor para él, y que la pureza de sangre era algo que no debía tomarse a la ligera.

Cuando Orion se enteró de los ideales y objetivos de Lord Voldemort, no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho ante la posibilidad de librarse de la escoria de la sociedad. Walburga no dejaba de hablar sobre la nueva y maravillosa situación, y como su querida sobrina Bellatrix formaba parte de tan selecto grupo.

Unos pocos años más tarde, Sirius comenzó a amenazar con irse de la casa a cada instante, pero nadie lo tomaba en serio. Hasta que un día, durante el desayuno, Walburga envió a Kreacher a llamar a Sirius, pero el elfo regresó diciendo que no había rastro del muchacho. Orion jamás olvidaría la expresión atónita de su esposa cuando entró a toda prisa a la habitación de su hijo, dispuesta a no creer que se hubiera ido. Pero luego el dolor fue haciéndose paso en su rostro.

—Él no se ha ido —dijo con firmeza, mirando la cama tendida e ignorando los estandartes de Gryffindor.

—Créelo, hermana. Se ha ido.

Walburga se dio la vuelta con rapidez, mirando con interrogación a su hermano Alphard que acababa de aparecer en la puerta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Yo mismo lo vi irse anoche —respondió el mago despreocupadamente.

—Sirius no tiene dinero —dijo Orion como si acabara de decir una verdad absoluta—, volverá más temprano que tarde.

Pero Alphard sonrió con ironía y se cruzó de brazos. Walburga fue la primera en entender lo que ocurría.

—¡Tú le has dado dinero! —exclamó con furia— ¡Eres un maldito traidor!

Orion, demasiado furioso para decir alguna palabra, decidió ignorar los gritos de su esposa que no dejaba de llamar traidor a su hermano. Sabía que Walburga se sentía igual o peor que él, pero a diferencia suya, ella necesitaba desahogarse con gritos. Por un instante, quiso hechizar a su cuñado, pero sabiendo que eso no le devolvería a su hijo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación del árbol genealógico. Permaneció de pie frente a él, sin dejar de mirar el nombre de Sirius. Dolor y decepción era lo que sentía en ese momento. No comprendía a Sirius. Nada era tan fuerte ni tan importante como para abandonar a su familia. Minutos después Walburga entró por la puerta, empuñando su varita con furia. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y no pensaba detenerla. Después de todo, su hijo se lo había buscado. Su esposa apretó la punta de la varita contra el trozo de tapiz que tenía el nombre de Sirius. Cuando la retiró, solo quedó una mancha quemada. La bruja repitió el proceso con su hermano, quemando esa parte del tapiz sin ninguna consideración.

Orion pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Alphard mirar la escena desde la puerta, con la sonrisa ladeada, aparentemente satisfecho. Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio.

A partir de ese día, Orion tuvo que soportar las lágrimas furtivas y los sollozos silenciosos de su esposa durante las noches. No la juzgaba. Él mismo estaba destrozado. El dolor no se iría de la noche a la mañana. Y la huida, la traición de Sirius era algo que le hacía sentir emociones contradictorias. Estaba decepcionado por su manera de actuar, por abandonar la casa, por no ser como Regulus. Y estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo con su hijo, quizás hubiera impedido que comenzara a desviarse del camino. Orion siempre diría que todo se arruinó el día en que Sirius entró a Gryffindor. Estaba decepcionado, sí, pero también furioso. Sumamente furioso por la traición de su primogénito. Y esa traición le hacía olvidar que un día estuvo orgulloso de él.

Un año después, una inesperada alegría hizo que el asunto de Sirius se olvidara un poco. Walburga volvió a sonreír y no dejaba de mirar con orgullo a su segundo hijo. Regulus se había unido a los Mortífagos. Orion le dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro a su hijo, mientras le decía sin palabras lo orgulloso que se sentía. Regulus no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso que era estar a las órdenes de un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort, de cómo la situación no tardaría en cambiar para bien de toda la comunidad mágica, y que después de tantos siglos, los magos tendrían el lugar y respeto que merecían.

Pero lo que al principio parecía emocionante, después de un tiempo ya no lo era. O eso le parecía a Orion. Regulus comenzó a llegar a casa con semblante preocupado, comenzó a estar más nervioso e irritable y por más que Walburga le insistiera en que podía contarle lo que fuera, él mantenía la boca cerrada y no soltaba palabra alguna.

Hasta que un día, Regulus no regresó. Walburga encontró a Kreacher lloriqueando en la cocina, sin dejar de repetir que su amo Regulus había muerto, negándose a decir nada más, bajo la excusa de que cumplía sus órdenes.

Para Orion aquello fue lo que hizo que se hundiera. Permanecía en su estudio, con la mirada perdida, tratando de entender qué había sucedido realmente con Regulus. En su mente entumecida, trató de atar cabos, llegando a la conclusión de que los propios Mortífagos habían acabado con la vida de su hijo, debido a algo que no conocía aún. Walburga simplemente cayó en la depresión. Se había encerrado en su habitación y no dejaba de llorar, clamando por su hijo.

Unos días más tarde, Sirius llegó de repente a la casa, ciertamente preocupado, preguntando casi a gritos por su hermano. Entró al estudio y se encontró con la versión demacrada de su padre. No hizo falta volver a preguntar si era verdad que Regulus había muerto.

—¡Estará contento, padre! —exclamó furioso— ¡Empujó a Regulus a los Mortífagos y ahora está muerto!

—¡Fue su decisión! —respondió Orion alzando la voz, levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con la mano— Nadie le obligó.

—Todos vosotros sois despreciables —dijo Sirius con el odio impregnado en sus palabras mientras su padre se acercaba a él—. Me avergüenzo de ser un Black.

Orion no aguantó más y le propinó una bofetada a su hijo. Jamás lo había golpeado, pero en ese momento, no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa con tal de que se callara, porque cada palabra suya no hacía más que recordarle que había estado ciego y que había cometido varios errores. Pero se arrepintió al instante. Esperó ver a Sirius con la mirada dolida, pero se sorprendió al verlo sonreír con cruda ironía. Aquello fue mucho peor.

—Os odio —dijo Sirius lentamente, haciendo lo posible por que cada palabra destilase el sentimiento que acababa de confesar.

Pero Orion no dijo nada. Saber que su hijo no albergaba más que odio hacia él, le hacía comprender de su fracaso como padre. Permaneció mirando como Sirius le echaba una última mirada llena de frío desprecio y comenzaba a darle la espalda para irse. Se sorprendió al igual que su hijo al ver a Walburga en la puerta, contemplando la escena con la mirada ausente. Su esposa se esforzó en componer una expresión indiferente, como si quisiera demostrar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la presencia de Sirius, pero sus ojos empañados en lágrimas decían todo lo contrario.

—Una cosa más —dijo Sirius mirando brevemente a su madre y fijando la vista en su padre, esbozando una cínica sonrisa ladeada—. Me uní a la Orden del Fénix.

Ante la estupefacción que habían causado sus palabras llenas de orgullo, Sirius aprovechó para salir del lugar, sin que nadie tratara de detenerlo.

Lo último que pensó Orion antes de irse a la cama aquella noche, era que los hijos tenían la curiosa capacidad de dañar a los padres, de hacerlos sufrir. En cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, supo que no volvería a abrirlos.

Nunca supo que Walburga perdió la cabeza al despertar a la mañana siguiente, al ver que la mano fría y pálida de su marido aferraba la suya con fuerza. Todo se había acumulado en una sucesión de tragedias. Su hijo y su marido muertos, y Sirius de camino al suicidio con la dichosa Orden.

La familia Black se había desmoronado.

* * *

_**N/A: **Si bien me encanta la familia Black, me ha costado un poco escribir este fic, claro que no tanto como había imaginado en un principio._

_Estoy satisfecha por haber conseguido plasmar lo que pasaba por mi mente en cuanto pensé en el personaje, aunque creo que me he dejado unas cuantas cosas en el tintero._

_La carta de Sirius decorada con los colores de Gryffindor y la aparición de Alphard es un guiño a mi otro fic, Los Repudiados._

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
